


I've Been Working On This Mustache All Summer Long

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When normal sane people say they aren't allowed to go to Prom with their boyfriends, they just suck it up. They don't put on a prom dress and pretend to be a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Working On This Mustache All Summer Long

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell people "You need to tell me I'm not allowed to put Misha in a prom dress" they should not be able to encourage my madness, and have me continue to write said scene.

"Jensen," his mother called from downstairs and Jensen wasn't in the mood. She, along with his Dad ruined the only good night of Jensen's young life. Well, nothing beat the night he met Misha, but it was pretty damn close. His life was filled with _why_ 's. Why did they have to live in Texas? Why did his parents have to suck?

Why did his mom have to chit chat when she got her nails done?

Why did Misha insist on kissing Jensen whenever humanly possible? That wasn't really a problem, until now. It was Jensen's prom and yeah, maybe he was nervous about bringing his boyfriend when only Jared knew, but this was supposed to be a romantic gesture. He already bought the damn ticket now and Misha wasn't even allowed to go with him. He hoped they were gonna refund his money.

He tried to fix his tux in the mirror. It was too baggy in certain places on his chest but it wasn't like he had a boyfriend to impress or anything.

How he hated his parents.

"What?" He yelled down the stairs.

He was met with a pause. "Your prom date is here."

Her name was Michele. Jensen's mother had found her getting her nails done at this place around the corner. Michele's boyfriend had dumped her or something so she couldn't go to Prom anymore. And as fate would have it, Jensen's mom replied "My son Jensen has _just_ gotten an extra ticket for Prom and no date to share it  
with."

Jensen really hated his life.

He _had_ a date. It wasn't his fault. really. It was damn near impossible to keep his hands off of Misha. So they had been cut from each others lives because of their parents.

Which just meant Jensen's parents because Misha's Mom was pretty awesome.

Jensen grumbled and made his way down the stairs. "You said I couldn't take Misha," Jensen reminded his father even though he hoped and he prayed that his father was met with some strange form of amnesia where he forgot the other day when he caught Jensen and Misha making out against Jensen's truck and had yelled that Jensen was never allowed to see that Collins kid again.

Because this _Michele_ was not his date. His date would be Misha; she was just this girl that his mom was making him take.

"You're damn straight you can't take Misha. Besides, this young lady here is a hell of a lot better than some art kid."

Jensen opened his mouth to protest because Misha was a hell of a lot more than "some art kid". He had these ideas that Jensen was just in awe over. Jensen wished he had half of the talent that Misha had.

Jensen was just good looks.

Even as he opened his mouth to tell his father that, words couldn't, wouldn't come out.

It was...Misha. Jensen could barely tell the difference but he couldn't deny those eyes. Unless Misha was keeping a twin sister under his floorboards and never told Jensen about it, but it was him. As soon as he saw Jensen, he broke out in a huge smile.

Jensen took the few wavering steps towards him.

"I," he said, but Misha winked at him. "I don't believe we've met."

Misha held out his hand. "Howdy, the name's Michele. Well, if you don't mind, I'd love to be your date tonight, cowboy," Misha said with a horribly fake southern twang to his voice. It was his "Southern Belle" accent he had used countless times to Jensen, and it was worse now.

Jensen snorted a little bit, and his mom elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Be nice," His dad told Jensen. Jensen rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my boy would _love_ to take you to prom."

He gave Jensen another look that said _you damn well better_ , and why wouldn't he? It _was_ his boyfriend after all.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I could use a date. Since the person I was _supposed_ to go with isn't allowed." He said the last bit purposely to his parents, but his mom's eyes were glazed over as if she couldn't recall who Misha was and his dad wasn't fazed in the least.

Bastard.

Misha blinked his false eyelashes at Jensen. "Their loss, my gain." Jensen smiled at him and Misha smiled back a nervous smile. Misha was never nervous but now he was and it was really endearing.

"I just need to grab a few things upstairs; do you want to join me?"

Jensen reached for Misha's hand as Misha beamed at him. "I would love to."

\---

As soon as Jensen had the door shut, he was against it in a rush and he was looking into blue eyes surrounded by blue eye shadow, false eyelashes and a grin that would make the devil blush. Misha's lips were on his within seconds and Jensen couldn't get enough. He kissed Misha back eagerly, so happy to do this in his own home.

For once he wasn't afraid of his dad coming in and kicking Misha out. It was just the two of them and it was nice.

Jensen broke away because an erection before prom was on his list of things he did not want.

"You're crazy," Jensen told him, nipping at his jaw line.

Misha was still smiling, he looked so happy it should have been a crime. "I'm a genius, that's what I am," he spoke in his normal tone of voice, and he may be a genius, but he actually was insane. If Jensen had to get a psychology degree just to prove that fact, he would. When normal sane people say they aren't allowed to go to Prom with their boyfriends, they just suck it up. They don't _put on a prom dress and pretend to be a girl_.

Jensen pressed a few light kisses against Misha's lips. "Crazy," he muttered between kisses. "Fucking crazy."

Misha smiled and took a step back. "Well, Mr. Ackles, I hear there's some fancy shindig down the road, and I don't want to be late."

"We don't talk like that."

"Just play along, cowboy," Misha said gleefully dropping into his normal drawl.

Jensen rolled his eyes; this night was going to be interesting to say the least. "Sure thing, _missus_ ," he muttered grabbing his keys off his dresser.

\---

It was about an hour into the prom when Jared cornered Jensen at the prom. Misha had been a little handsy with Jensen for an hour then wandered off to talk to some random table. He sauntered off with a wink. "Don't worry, I'll try to only say good things about you."

Which in Misha-speak that meant he would say nothing about Jensen, or if he did it'd be embarrassing.

"Hey dude," Jared said when he finally got Jensen alone. "Your date's pretty hot."

Jensen looked over to where Misha was. He was standing next to Jensen's History teacher. By the looks of it they were getting into an argument. Misha looked frustrated so Jensen couldn't tell if he was winning or losing. Either way, he was three seconds from slapping Mr. Evans and demanding they fought at dawn.

He rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was _ridiculous_. "If you say so."

Jared's nodding, also looking at Misha in this weird predatory kind of way. It was freaking Jensen out because that was his ridiculous boyfriend.

Jared looked back to Jensen with eager eyes. "So, I know she's your date and whatnot but you're dating Misha so I don't think it'd be that big of a deal."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Jared bit his lip, and suddenly couldn't look at Jensen. Jensen took a sip of his punch, hoping Jared got it out eventually. "Do you think I could, I don't know, hit on your date?"

Jensen spit out his punch. It was like Jared _waited_ for him to take a drink before he said anything.

"Are you, are you," Jensen took a breath because he obviously was hearing things. "Do you want to steal my prom date?" He asked, outraged a little bit.

Jared crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, Jen? You have Misha at home and you're getting mad that I want your prom date?"

Jensen closed his eyes and he couldn't believe his life. He started to laugh a little bit. His life was so fucking weird. "I'm pretty sure she's taken, anyway."

Jared looked a bit put off when Jensen opened his eyes. "How would you know?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I just would, man," he laughed a little more at Jared's sad doe eyes he was making at Misha. "Dude, you don't want her anyway." That made Jared turn swiftly towards Jensen. He looked angry at Jensen's offhand comment about his date.

Jensen pulled on Jared's tie, and tried to get him down to his level because it was really hard to share a secret with a giant. "Dude, it's Misha in a dress for Christ's sake," he whispered and let go of Jared's tie. Jared looked dumbstruck at the reveal. Jensen shrugged. "And if you still want _her_ ," he exaggerated the pronoun "I'm probably gonna have to fight you."

Jared made another face at Misha and then swiftly folded in half under the weight of his laughter.

 

\---

 

It was the last slow dance of the night and Misha was pressed close to him. "I had a really swell time tonight, Mister Ackles," he crooned into Jensen's neck and he tried not to roll his eyes but it was really hard. If Jensen never heard that ridiculous accent again it would be too soon. It was cute but ridiculous and it kind of hurt to admit but Jensen really missed Misha's voice. Even when he was trying to ooze sex and used his gravelly voice. That was good too.

"I did too, Mish," he admitted in a near whisper. He didn't know what he was thinking when he thought he could go to prom without Misha. Misha made everything worthwhile for Jensen and he wasn't sure if that was just his stupid teenage hormones and first love or not but he appreciated it either way.

Jensen kissed Misha's neck and Misha made a noise and took a step away from Jensen, still dancing with him.

"You'll blow my cover, Jen. Girls don't get spontaneous boners."

Jensen shrugged. "It's okay it wouldn't be that noticeable anyway." Misha gave him a look. "It's not that big," he explained to Misha in case he didn't quite grasp Jensen's concept.

"Hardy har har. This is the worst blind date I've ever been on. I was even going to offer up my virginity to you," he pouted.

Jensen rolled his eyes once again and snorted. "What virginity?"

The music stopped and Misha yanked on Jensen's wrist leading him back to the table. Jensen huffed but let Misha lead him around. Wasn't any different than usual. He stuffed a few of the silverware sets in his purse as Jensen watched him with an eyebrow raised.

Misha caught his eye and grinned at him. "If you don't tell on me I'll let you fuck me." Jensen couldn't even respond before Misha leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I can fit a lot into my purse," he teased before he flounced off to one last trip to the ladies room. It shouldn't bother Jensen but he did that _really_ well. It was not right.

He shook himself and opened Misha's purse just out of morbid curiosity because obviously Misha wanted him to look into it and he felt a faint warmth creep up on his neck.

Misha's purse was filled with condoms and lube and a hotel key. Jensen couldn't believe that Misha went to all this trouble. He was even going to let Jensen fuck him. It must be a special occasion. He felt the warmth subside to his stomach and Misha was totally wrong.

This was the best blind date ever.


End file.
